


Depois

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: A última coisa que ele se lembrava era a sensação da mão de sua filha mais velha sobre a dele e do som de seus netos brincando no pátio do templo.





	Depois

A última coisa que ele se lembrava era a sensação da mão de sua filha mais velha sobre a dele e do som de seus netos brincando no pátio do templo. Ele se lembrava de dor e cansaço também, mas isso eram coisas secundárias apesar de irritantemente constantes ao longo das últimas semanas. Mas tudo isso desapareceu naquele momento.

Ele abre seus olhos e vê uma pessoa que parece com ele mesmo quando jovem.

“Olá Shizuka” o homem diz sorrindo.

“Oi, avô”

“Como você está ?”

“Bem...eu acho. Isso não é um sonho, certo ?”

“Eu temo que não”

“Eu achei que esse era o caso. Quando eu posso voltar ?”

“Não por um tempo, eu sinto muito”

“Não é sua culpa”

“Ainda assim eu sinto muito”

“Enquanto isso cuide dele, não deixe ele fazer coisas estúpidas. Bem mais estúpidas do que o normal” Doumeki disse sabendo muito bem que não era necessário especificar quem era o  _ele_  da frase.

“Pode deixar”

“E diga pra ele que ele é um idiota que eu estou bem, que eu vou voltar quando eu puder”

“Eu vou, embora é bem provável que eu tire a parte do idiota”

“Se você fizer isso ele provavelmente vai duvidar que a mensagem veio mesmo de mim”

“Certo, então eu vou manter”

“Avô ?”

“Sim Shizuka ?”

“Você acha que eu fiz o certo ?”

“Com relação ao que ?”

“Tudo. Minha vida, minhas escolhas, ele”

Seu avô colocou sua mão no topo da sua cabeça. Doumeki tinha o hábito de fazer isso com seus próprios netos e filhos, até mesmo com sua esposa quando ela era mais nova. Mas ninguém fazia isso com ele desde que ele era uma criança. Sentia tão confortante quanto ele lembrava.

“Você fez o melhor que você podia, e mais do que a maioria teria feito. Eu me sinto muito orgulhoso de você, agora está na hora de ir, você merece descansar por um tempo”


End file.
